


The Importance of Holding onto Tradition

by SockPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Sometimes, the old ways are the best ways.





	The Importance of Holding onto Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Tom Riddle | Voldemort" and "purebloods struggling to hold on to their fine tradition of pooping where they stand." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
